


The Space Between Us

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baby! Keith, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Growing Up, Just give them some time to grow up, Kid! Sheith, Kid! Shiro, M/M, Maybe a bit of a slow burn, Minor Original Character(s), No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Not sure how slow, Note that Ratings WILL change eventually, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Separations, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Teenagers, Time Skips, eventual angst, sheith is canon, shiroxkeith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: Kid! Takashi Shirogane meets Baby! Keith Kogane. Naturally, they have a lot of growing up to do before they can see each other as equals.Warning: Rating will change later on!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sheith AND Voltron fic, so please, be kind. Thank you for taking a chance and reading this, hope you like it.
> 
> Note: How the kids pronounce names, words etc. are not typos. I am sure there are typos elsewhere, but their verbal conversations & thoughts are deliberately misspelled or incorrect.

He slowly swung his feet, watching the little silver laces flash in the sunlight on his shoes.

Very gently his mother put her hands on his knees and squeezed, making him look up at her face. She leaned over to say very quietly, “Please, don’t do that Takashi.”

With a little puff, he stopped, but still looked down, slightly annoyed. He understood the “don’t” part and his mother’s tone, but he doesn’t really want to sit so still.

In his two-year old mind, he has been sitting for days when all he wanted to do was to play with his favourite toy horse on the grass outside.

It was also very quiet for a boy his age; most of the adults were looking at the man in the grey robe who had been speaking in a sing-song voice and doing the things he wasn’t familiar with in the front of the room. He looked around the vast room: there were some wall pictures that looked like the same ones from the prayer room at home, but there were also larger statues placed at the front. He wasn’t sure what it all meant except that they was here because of a baby.

He had seen the baby or something that his mother had said was the baby, when a man and woman had walked by. Those grown-ups had been standing all this time with the grey man in the front, the woman was holding a red cloth which moved occasionally. He wasn’t sure why the baby was in that blanket, it was warm after all, but he didn’t already like already. All the hours (in his mind) had been wasted because of it.

A long, long time later when he was almost going to start to cry in boredom, his mother moved and gave him a kiss.

“You have been such a good boy for me, Takashi. Thank you. Now we can see the baby.”

Happily he didn’t wait for his mother or father’s help to jump off the chair, maybe if they saw the baby, they could leave and he could go play.

Holding on to his mother’s hands, he swayed in place on his toes. Why did they now have to stand around and wait again?

Slowly and finally they came to the man and woman holding the red cloth. His father and mother said things he wasn’t too interested in, but he could now see the baby. Or at least a face.

The woman holding it looked at him with a smile, “Look how fast you grew, little Takashi.”

His mother laughed, “He has, hasn’t he? He was just a baby when you saw him last, about 10 months?”

He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he knew he was two, which he informed the woman very happily holding up his fingers. His father and mother both laughed as did the strangers, the man said, “Well you are now almost an old man then!”

“No, two!” he insisted which caused more laughs. With a pout he sulked, not understanding why they all laughed. He _was_ two!

“Well, my son is just a few weeks old. You have to take care of him since you are all grown up now, Takashi.” the woman crouched down slightly and he got a good look at the baby that had wasted all his morning.

Takashi wondered why they had to wait to see him: his face was strange and he had black hair just as he did and looked like he was asleep, two small looking hands curled up by his face.

But his mother and father said how wonderful the baby was and then his mother was holding it to his great surprise. She knelt down slightly, “What do you think Takashi, wouldn’t you like to take the baby home?”

“NO!” he whined as the baby’s face scrunched up. Why would anyone want to take that to his home?

More laughter from the adults as his mother rocked the baby slightly. “That is not nice Takashi. Aw, poor baby, there, there.”

Keet? Who was that? Takashi thought.

“Look at him, Takashi, isn’t he adorable? You must be nicer since you are older and Keith is just a baby. Oh, look, I think he’s opening his eyes", his mother continued.

He looked and sure enough Keet was opening his eyes which were...strange. All of the sudden, Takashi was curious, and stared back.

His mother crooned, “Oh, he has such pretty eyes! So purple. Definitely Krolia's son!”

Again the grown ups were talking again, while Takashi kept looking at the blinking baby. Palpil?

“Keet, Mama?”

“Yes, honey, Keith.”

Keith was now squirming, pulling both chubby hands out, fingers moving in the air. On impulse Takashi reached up and grasped one, and Keet curled his tiny palm around his fingers.

Pleased, Takashi said, “Keet! Palpil!”

Keith just looked at him. So he repeated himself. But Keith didn’t say anything. So he tried again, “Two! Taksi! Keet!”

Again the others laughed, but still the baby didn’t say a word.

Takaski wasn’t sure what was wrong so he snatched his hand back. He had tried to talk, but clearly this Keet was not going to say anything back. He probably didn’t like toy horses either.

Slightly annoyed and very impatient to leave, he clutched at his mother’s clothing. “Horse, Mama. Horse.”

But despite his best attempts, both his father and mother took far too long to leave. In the end, his father picked him up and gave him a kiss as they made their way out.

Two-year old Takashi, worn out from boredom, slightly hungry and very mad at baby Keith, fell asleep in the few minutes it took the Shirogane family to make their way out to their carriage.

Strangely his dreams were of purple skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> TBH I have no idea what kind of thoughts children have. Hell, I run the other way when I see one IRL. 
> 
> BUT baby, kid versions of my OTPs? Oh my god, how cute is that? Add in growing up together or something like that, and I am there with bells and whistles on! Right now, I have no concrete plans as to how long this will be, I just hope you all enjoy the ride. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a bit to Shiro & Keith's next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing, testing...anyone still out there?
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you will forgive my tardiness. See you in the end notes!

The yogurt _had_ to be mushy first. Only then could one add strawberries in it.

With that intent, Takashi swirled his spoon into the bowl in front of him. He was trying hard, mouth open in concentration. A lot of the yogurt ended up sloshed over his bowl which he tried to scoop back with the spoon, but somehow more of it ended up on the sides.

Soon his hunger got the better of him, and he went back to mashing the rest of the yogurt. When it was just right (one had to dip one’s finger in sometimes to make sure it was the correct texture) he plopped a strawberry into the bowl.

 _Now_ it was good to eat.

He picked up a gob of the now almost-milk-again yogurt & strawberry, and ate with relish.

“Are you still making your breakfast? Or are you actually eating it now?” his father’s voice diverted his attention from his bowl; it meant he could drink his morning treat. He watched with excitement as his father bent to give his mother a kiss on her head, picking up a slice of strawberry from her plate.

“Father, drink?” he reminded the man, holding out his little cup.

“Hmm, did you finish your yogurt?” his mother looked at his bowl.

Takashi nodded, he had!

“Alright, I guess you can have some coffee then.” his father took his little cup and dipped in a spoon into his much larger mug and then dipped it back into the little cup, swirling it loudy. Naturally, there was nothing in the spoon, his father did it all for show, but Takashi was none the wiser. In his mind, he was like the other man, drinking the same “treat” his parents had in the morning.

As soon as he got his cup back, he mimicked his dad’s gestures and blew on his cup and drank.

“Easy, you need to drink slowly, my boy, it’s the best part of waking up.”

“I don’t think we need to have breakfast any slower than we already do now.” his mother said, sipping on her own drink.

As Takashi concentrated on his cup, his parents talked. Soon enough his father kissed and his mother goodbye and with a ruffle of his hair, left. Some days Takashi didn’t want him to go, not understanding why the older man had to leave. Other days, he was too intent on his breakfast to notice.

Today was one of those days, especially since his mother was now speaking to the lady who brought food with her to taste on days they were expecting visitors. Usually her talk with his mother meant he could pick his snack for lunch. More strawberries would be good and with that to look forward to, he was happy for the rest of the morning.

 

* * *

 

A slight swipe of his mother’s hand to smooth his hair completed his grooming, watching the carriage pull up to the door where they stood. He didn’t mind changing his clothing, but it meant he was supposed to be careful not to dirty it too much. Still there was those strawberries to look forward to…

“The Lady Krolia Kogane & The Honorable Keith Kogane.” the butler announced as a slender lady descended from the carriage steps, dark haired, small boy in tow.

Takashi’s mother smiled as the other woman bowed slightly in greeting.

“Oh, Krolia let’s forgo the formalities, shall we?” She laughed, embracing the other with a hug. Amid the joyful laughter of the two women, Takashi looked at the smaller boy with strange purple eyes, and hoped he didn’t have to share his strawberries with him.

“Ah, look at you Takashi, so tall and grown up. Do you even remember me?” the woman knelt down slightly to ruffle his hair. “Look, this is my son Keith, you were at his naming ceremony when you were his age. Say hello to him, Keith.”

The purple-eyed boy looked at him silently, clutching his mother’s hand. Takashi tried to smile, but he was now worried that the smaller boy couldn’t speak and worse yet, he might have to actually play with him. Really, he didn’t mind playing with others, but most everyone spoke and no one had such strange eyes.

Both women laughed as both boys simply looked at each other, not saying anything.

 

* * *

 

They had settled into the room overlooking the gardens, the two women chatting away with ease over tea.

Takashi looked at the boy sitting across from him. Between them were papers and coloured pencils which the other boy did not understand how to use properly. Really all he did was to reach for the same pencils that he wanted, and after the third time, Takashi had given up and decided to just use the black one.

The other could barely make a straight line, more like strange scribbles. Really no talent at all. His own drawings at least had shape, (not much colour though, because someone kept stealing those) and he thought he did a good job with his butterfly & flowers.

Looking at the random lines, he suddenly realised that the other boy may have never seen a butterfly and so naturally couldn’t draw any.

Excited now, he got up. “Let’s see butterfly!” He pointed to the garden.

“Buflee?” the other boy said.

Oh so, he could talk! Takashi smiled. “Yes, yes, butterfly!” he grabbed the other boy’s hand, pointing with his other. “Outside, yes! Butterfly!”

“Takashi, please, be careful with Keith, ok? You need to look after him.” His mother warned.

“Yes, yes.” Silly mama, of course he could look after Keith. He knew where all the butterflies were, didn’t he? Once outside, he adjusted his walk a bit because the smaller boy was slightly slower. He knew the patch of the garden where the most butterflies were and he was now happy to show it off.

When they reached the spot, he grinned. There they were, there must be at least five butterflies on the yellow flowers. Triumphant, he counted them out loud and watched the other’s open-mouthed expression.

Keith stood and looked at the colourful things flying, they were pretty. He looked up at the smiling face of the taller boy and grinned. “Buflee!”

The grin was infectious, making Takashi smile even more broadly and nod in agreement. How could he...ah!

“Stay!” He ordered.

Moving slowly (as much a four year could manage) he approached the flower bed. Taking his time, he reached out and carefully broke off the stem off one of the blooms, one on which a butterfly had landed.

Equally slowly he backed out, watching the wings carefully for signs of flight. When it seemed like there was no danger of it flying away, he held the flower carefully and brought it over to the younger boy.

Whose eyes were the size of saucers, lips parted in a giant “O”.

“Shhh.” The taller boy whispered, he didn’t want to scare away the butterfly with any noise. He offered the flower, butterfly and all, for the other to hold.

Mouth still open, Keith grabbed the stem with both hands tightly over the other’s hand, looking at the slight flutter of the wings. He almost cried out loud in excitement, but held back as the creature simply shifted slightly on the flower.

They both watched for the next few minutes, as the pretty insect adjusted itself at small intervals, but stayed. It wasn’t bothered by the grip below the flower of  plump hands belonging to a two-year old and a slimmer grip of the older boy

Once sated on the nectar, it flew up and landed briefly of Keith’s nose, surprising both boys before taking off.

Purple-eyes sparkled brightly along with a tiny grin, which blossomed into a full smile.

“Taksi! Buflee!” He exclaimed, and hugged the taller boy as thanks, so suddenly that Takashi almost lost his balance.

They fell down on the sun-drenched grass, both laughing out loud in unfiltered joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience & support. Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcome. Cheers! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Shirogane household people are shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short update, see you in the end notes.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched his father’s face, but hastily shut them again. He was supposed to be maydee-tyeething.

To Takashi, this meant his father and himself would sit for an hour quietly before breakfast.

In reality, it was only about ten minutes or so before his hunger would get the the better of him and he would start fidgeting, moving his legs or arms, but determinedly keeping his eyes shut because that was “very important” as his father had explained.

He also tried to be quiet, which was also important, but sometimes he would couldn’t help himself and asked questions.

“Father,” he asked, eyes clenched shut, “Are we hungry?”

There was no answer.

Maybe his father didn’t hear him. So he tried again, eyes now shut as tightly as he could, face all scrunched up.

“Are we hungry, father?” he ask a bit louder, shifting on his mat, fingers patting it down.

No answer again.

Wasn’t the hour over yet? He opened his eyes again to look at his father’s form sitting next to him. He had a slight smile on his face as sat still as a statue.

A bit let down, and hungry Takashi pouted, wondering what he should do. He wanted to eat, but maybe he wasn’t hungry? He did ask twice and his father had said nothing. It was a bit confusing. Were they not eating today?

He scrambled up, then very carefully extended his fingers to poke at his father’s side slowly…

“Got you!” his father caught his arms and in one sweep picked him up.

“Ahhhh no, down. Down!” he tried to speak, but his father only held him up higher as he squirmed.

“Good sons don’t make so much noise when meditating, Takashi!” his father said, looking at him. “Do you know what happens to sons who disturb their fathers?”

Takashi swung his head side to side.

“They get punished.”

Grey eyes looked into grey, the younger ones were enlarged in fear. 

“Are you ready to be punished?” the older Shirogane asked.

Takashi's heart beat faster and faster. He hardly ever got punished, but he knew what it was. Last time he had Horse taken away when he refused to change for bed. Oh, nooo…

Looking down at his father’s face, he was almost on the verge of saying sowee (he learnt that particular word worked wonders at times) when his father set him down on the floor.

“When you do something wrong, you must face the punishment without fear. You know that, right?”

He nodded affirmatively, not quite grasping the meaning.

“Close your eyes then.”

He hurried to do so, and held his breath…

Only to squeak out a startled sound, “Aahahahhhanahhaaa” seconds laters.

His dad was attacking him under his arms and he just couldn’t help laughing out loud from the tickling.

Soon he had tears in his eyes and he started tickling back as father and son landed on the floor, mercilessly trying to outdo each other.

“What are you two doing?” his mother’s voice broke out, as they still continued to try and outsmart each other, both laughing lounder. “Ryusei Shirogane! Stop acting like a child and come have breakfast!”

“Oh, your mother is angry at us, Takashi.” says the man whose wife was standing, hands on hips looking down at them both with an angry frown.

Takeshi rolled to sit up, still giggling, when his father whispered, “Your mother is very ticklish around her feet.”

“Really Ryusei, you know Takeshi should have breakfast as should you and…” the words died in Ayaho’s throat as her husband and son approached with the most ill-concealed look of mischief towards her.

They were fast, but Ayaho was faster, and sped off with a little shriek as running down the corridor.

The maid stepped back just in time with a pot of hot water as the lady of the household ran past, followed by two laughing males. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and muttered, “Crazy Shiroganes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a sweet, fluffy chapter about Shiro's parents and their family life, even though I know you guys might be wondering why I didn't put more Baby!Keith in it. All I can say is, please don't give up on the fic yet, even though I know I am years behind with updating, and as short as this chapter was, it serves a purpose, I promise. 
> 
> Cheers! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VLD S3 previews has me feeling horrible, so...  
> As usual not beta read, will correct mistakes later.

The sun was bright and warm already that morning, when the guests arrived. Takashi held on to Asha’s hand, swinging it slightly as he watched his mother greet the visitors. His mother had said that Keith was growing some tooths and not feeling good so Takashi needed to be extra nice to him.

Really he was always very nice to all the guests, even the ones who pinched his cheeks too hard. Louisa, Keith’s nanny, thankfully didn’t do anything of a sort, but did laugh too much with Asha at times. But that was okay, he liked her, especially since Asha seemed to like her as a lot as well.

They were going to all have fun while both their mothers were away for the afternoon. He had lots of plans for games. And to top it all off, they were going to have some shaved ice in the afternoon, so his mother shouldn’t be worried.

Because everyone knew when you had shaved ice after lunch everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Everything was not fine.

For starters, Keith was very demanding.

He had demanded to play with Horse even though it was Takashi’s favourite toy. Then Keith had drawn all over _his_ drawings when Takashi finally, _finally,_ had Horse back to play with. The tag game didn’t go very well because Keith had to stop and rub his cheeks from “ouchies” in his mouth.

Now to make it worse, Keith didn’t want any strawberry shaved ice after they had their lunch.

No, he liked the watermelon flavour better.

This was not right.

“Strawberry is better.” Takashi declared.

Bright purple eyes looked at him, lips rounded. “No.”

“Strawberry is better!” Really _everyone_ knew that.

Keith shook his head in denial, “No, no. Waitermel icyshe is good.”

“No, it’s “ice” and you are silly.”

“Takshi silly. My icyshe is good. Takshi’s icyshe is bad.”

What? Strawberry was sweet and better! And his name was Takashi! This boy was the one who was bad. He opened his mouth, then closed it again as Keith scooped up more of the gross watermelon ice and sucked on the spoon.

He picked up more of his own shaved ice and held it out to the other boy. “Better!”

Asha clicked her tongue. “ Master Shirogane, kindly eat your food and don’t bother the baby.”

Keith took exception to that. “I am not baby.”

Louisa, who sat next to him, laughed, as did Asha. “Yes, Master Kogane you are not a baby. Now please finish your ice as well.”

Takashi laughed, “Keith is a baby! Strawberry is stuperior than watermelon!” He proclaimed, having picked up that particular word earlier in the week from one of his father’s visitors. He closed his eyes as he had seen the man do and took another bite of his, more “stuperior” strawberry dish.

When he opened his eyes though, his lunch companion was looking at him, eyes shining, mouth rounded again. “I am not baby!”

“You like watermelon, you are a baby.” he said. Why couldn’t this baby see that?

“Master Shiro…” Asha’s voice was cut short by soft wail from Keith, whose eyes had suddenly filled up with tears, pouty mouth all shivering.

“My icyshe is good.”

Louisa soothed the younger boy, “Both strawberry and watermelon are good, some of us just like one more than the other. It’s nothing to be upset over, right, Master Shirogane?”

Three pairs of eyes looked at Takashi as he swallowed the last of his cold dessert. Really? How could Louisa say that? He didn’t like her very much now. She was just like Keith, being very silly.

“No, strawberry is stuperior.”

Keith gasped, mouth open and then with a slight breath, wailed.

Takashi watched in stupefied silence, as tears fell on the little bowl containing the last of Keith’s much loved watermelon treat. And still watched as Louisa tried to hug the shaking body with soft words he couldn’t hear over the sobs.

Asha looked at him, shaking her head slightly, getting up and gathering the dishes on the table. “That was not very polite, Master Shirogane.”

Watching Louisa carry off Keith, Takashi didn’t feel at all stuperior anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Poor Takashi. Poor Keith.
> 
> I'm so conflicted by S3 previews. And so for Sheith: Keith is never ending up with Shiro is he? Instead we will see Keith with...nope, not going there.
> 
> Thank you if you are still reading this and leaving kudos, they honestly mean a lot to me. Don't hesitate to leave comments either. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a late-night update, will edit any mistakes later. See you in the end notes!

Takashi waited till he could no longer hear Asha’s footsteps. As slowly as he could manage, he grabbed what he needed and almost ran to the door, when he remembered he needed to be quiet. He stopped midway, holding still and sucking in his breath.

Must. Be. Quiet.

He repeated the words in his head. He clutched the thing tightly in his arm and with each word took a step. Must. Be. Quiet. He must have said them six times in his head by the time he opened the door with bated breath and peeked out.

No one was around that he could see. Another deep breath and he took a gingerly step out then stopped as the door behind him clicked shut.

“Oh no...”, he shushed door handle whispering, “Be quiet!

When the door didn’t make another sound, he knew he was safe. He stepped along the corridor as quickly as he could, only stopping when he thought his feet were making too much noise. By the time he reached the guest room, he was slightly agitated, heart beating wildly with part fear and part defiance.

He was not supposed to be out of his room for the afternoon. That was his punishment for making Keith cry; he was supposed to sit in silence without any toys or books to amuse himself and no Asha to keep him company either as per their usual routine.

But how could Takashi just sit in his room when he felt so bad?

He had realized that making someone cry was not nice even before Asha had explained that very fact and how it was bad of him to mistreat his guest. Guests were to be treated well, it was the host’s duty, she had said, and as the master of the house, in his father’s absence, he was supposed to hold up their house. (In reality, Asha had said “uphold the values of their house”, which Takashi had understood to mean holding up the house in the most literal sense.) Now he not only had to feel sad about making Keith cry, but also worry that his home would fall down if he didn’t do the right thing.

He had peeked to take a quick look from the play room and had spied Asha and Louisa sitting in the garden having their lunch with some of the other household staff, so he knew he was safe for awhile.

With that in mind, he gently knocked on the door, softly whispering, “Keith?”

He didn’t hear anything, so he flattened his ear against the door and tried again. “Keiiitthh?” and held his breath. When his chest felt too tight, he let go and opened the door as quietly as he could manage and tiptoed inside.

A small form was huddled under the cover on the bed, black hair sticking out over the pillow.

Takashi stood awkwardly staring at the lump. Was the boy sleeping?

“Keith, are you sleeping?”

After a few heartbeats, a muffled voice came from under the cover, “Yes.”

Takashi wasn’t sure what he should say, so he just stood there. After a few minutes, he tried again.

“Are you sleeping now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Can you sleep later?”

This time the black hair slowly disappeared underneath the cover fully and there was no answer at all. Takashi stepped closer to the bed and reached out to poke at where Keith’s hunched shoulder jutted out being the soft fabric.

After a minute or so, the younger boy turned around with a small huff and peered from underneath, small lips pressed together in a pout. Takashi could see that those purple eyes were swollen from crying, and he felt his heart sink further.

“I’m sorry I made Keith sad.” he said solemnly, head bowed in shame.

When the other boy still said nothing, he held out the object in his hand, “You can have Horse. He’s my favourite toy, but…” he sniffed slightly feeling strangely like he wanted to cry; he loved Horse more than anything. It was his constant companion as far back as his young mind could remember; in fact had someone taken away all his other toys, he would still be perfectly happy as long as he had Horse. Horse was the only worthy thing he could think of to show how badly he wanted to make Keith realize how sorry he was. But oh, it still hurt to just give Horse away.

“You can have Horse.” He tried again, eyes looking down at his own feet where they disappeared underneath the bed, trying to concentrate instead of crying,  “I’m sorry. Please?”

He held out Horse, biting down on his lip, trying hard to not shed any tears.

But Keith said nothing; worse, _did nothing_.

Takashi felt a strange sense of unease in his chest; did Keith...hate him? The thought brought his gaze up quick, seeking the other boy’s face, words falling out of his mouth, “Please Keith, I’m sorry…sorry...”

Black hair and violet eyes became blurry, as Takashi’s eyes filled up with tears, heart beating fast with sadness and guilt. Suddenly he felt Horse being taken out of his outstretched arms, leaving him free to wipe away his shamefully wet face.

“Takshi sad?” Keith asked, hugging Horse, finally emerging from his cocoon of covers, sitting with his legs tucked under him.

The older boy nodded, rubbing at his eyes, “I made you sad, I’m sorry. I won’t make you sad again.”

Vividly hued lavender eyes bore into glistening grey, “Takshi cry because I am sad?”

The taller boy nodded, having managed to stem his tears.

“If I am not sad, will Takshi stop crying?”

“Uhuh.”

“But Horse is your toy?”

The taller boy nodded again. "My most..." his voice broke a bit, "Horse is my most special toy. But you can have him, because...you are my friend and friends shouldn't make friends cry."

Keith stopped talking, head tilted to the side a little, making Takashi worry.

“Takshi is my friend?”

The taller boy couldn’t nod enough, “Yes, yes!” He held out his right hand in an imitation of what he had seen elders do, then thought the better of it.

Instead he climbed up, startling Keith a little and pulled him into a hug.

“Friend.” he muttered into the side of messy black hair. Surprisingly Keith gave a little giggle, squirming to get a hand free from between their bodies and hugged him back, trapping Horse between them.

A long moment later they drew apart and the younger boy asked, “Takshi not sad now?”

Shaking his head, the older asked, “Are you sad?”

A soft smile spread over Keith’s face. “No.”

Takashi could do nothing, but smile back; he had made Keith happy which made him feel better, too. Then he remembered that having his guest forgive him also meant that the house wasn’t going to fall down either. 

He hugged Keith from just being relieved of that particular burden.

"Guests shouldn't cry, Keith." he added, feeling very wise now that he had managed to make everything right. Then he yawned a little, slightly tired from the events of the afternoon.

Keith wasn't too sure why guests shouldn't cry, but he nodded in agreement because Takashi was his friend even if he did hug just a bit too tightly. "OK, Takshi" he replied, yawning as well, trying to hold on to Horse and Takashi at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Asha looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of Louisa’s footsteps. It was sometime approaching three  in the afternoon; the latter woman had gone off to check on Keith.

The chestnut haired woman gestured at Asha with a wave of her hand.

The black-haired woman got up and followed, “What is it?”

Louisa pressed a finger against her lips gesturing to be quiet, as she led the way to the guest room. She opened the door and signalled for Asha to join in; moving aside slightly to give her a view into the room and pointed.

Two dark haired figures lay on the bed, one covered with a blanket, the other curled up right beside. Horse lay in the middle; two childish hands, one slightly larger than the other, entwined, covered it almost protectively.

Asha and Louisa looked at each other, smiling, as they gently closed the door behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would just let Shiro make Keith cry without any follow-up, did you?  
> Come yell at me: twitter: [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), insta: [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) & tumblr: [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate the comments, kudos and subscriptions a lot! Please, don't stop Sheithing! ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was very happy that evening. 

He was home, and eating dinner with his new toy, Horse. He picked up little pieces of bread, held it to Horse’s mouth to feed it first, before attacking his dish with relish. He was so hungry! 

His mother laughed, “Slow down, sweetie, the food isn’t going anywhere.”

Keith huffed, making a little face at Horse, and then squirmed in his seat a bit, trying not to hurry. He bit into his food with as much patience as he could muster, chewing exaggeratedly. 

The silvery blonde woman shook her head in amusement, her son was not the most passive child, but she loved him nevertheless. Looking at his rounded cheeks as he ate, she felt a sense of longing; how she wanted her family to be able to see these little moments of joy. She twisted the long loop of pearls which reached her stomach in unconscious sadness, trying to shake off the feeling. 

She had made her choice, and there was no turning back. It had not been easy, but seeing her boy happy and growing, eased the pain of separation from her homeland and family, filled that empty place in her heart ever since she had made the decision to marry Keith’s father.

Thoughts of her husband, brought on a slight frown. 

She could see him in Keith’s movements at times; the way the little boy held his head at a certain angle was reminiscent of his father’s when they were concentrating. The black hair was all courtesy of those very genes, but his colouring were a pale as her’s, porcelain clear, and light, shades fairer than his sire’s. His eyes were just like hers, as well, just a slightly richer hue of purple than her own bluer-tinged pupils.

Footsteps broke the rest of her thoughts as her husband walked in.

“Ah what’s this, are you feeling better Keith?” asked the man, walking over to ruffle the hair on Keith’s head.

“Daddad!” the boy cried excitedly, almost falling into his father’s arms in his haste.

“Who’s that?” the man asked, gently settling Keith into his chair again, pointing to Horse.

“It’s Horse! Takshi gave Horse to me.” the little boy beamed.

“Takshi?”

Keith nodded, “Taski, my friend.”

“He means Takashi, the Shirogane’s son.” Krolia supplied, offering her hand for her husband to kiss as he made his way over to greet her. He did so with a little bow; Krolia had learnt to adhere to the formal ways of his mannerisms, even as she thought it useless to maintain the facade the privacy of their own home.

“Did Takashi really give you the toy or did you take it as your family is sometimes apt to do?” 

He heard the slight indrawn breath of his wife; his little remark had found its target.

“Trevor, must you ruin the boy’s joy as soon as you come home?” she bit out quietly at him, ready to fight.

He regretted the words as soon as it had left his mouth, but he didn’t say anything to rectify the situation. He sat down with a sigh, tired from his trip.

Keith, oblivious to the little exchange, happily held up Horse. “Takshi gave me Horse. Horse is special. And Takshi is my friend.”

Both his parents smiled at him; love for him was one of the few things they both still had in common. And so they held their tongues, and listened to Keith as he happily talked about Takashi, and his Horse.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up with tears in his eyes, immediately reaching for Horse. He didn’t remember what he had been dreaming about, but knew it was sad. 

And cold. 

His blanket didn’t feel warm enough, and neither was Horse, not matter how much he curled his body around it. He also felt thirsty, but more than anything he wanted to see his Mommom. She was always warm when she hugged him, and whatever sadness he felt from his dreams, really made him want to see her more.

Dragging Horse and his blanket, Keith got up to and put on his slippers, shivering from the chill. He stopped for a second to think if he should call for Luesha, but he really wanted his Mommom.

He managed to open the door of his room, but only after he put down Horse, and blanket on the floor and, stood on his toes. It was hard to also try and keep his slippers own while trying to twist the doorknob, but he did twist it open on his third try. He picked up Horse, then remembered the forgotten blanket, and dragged that with one hand as best as he could.

The entire hall was empty, and it seemed like a long walk from his room to his mother’s in the dim light. By the time he reached his destination, he felt chillier than ever, and then he started crying more because the handle was just as high as it was in his room, and he didn’t want to let go of Horse nor his blanket.

“Mommom…”he started wailing, throat hurting now as more tears fell, resting his forehead against the wooden panel.

Which suddenly opened, with his mother’s worried face on the other side. “Wha...Keith…?

Immediately he was swept up in gentle arms, his Mommom’s voice comforting him with soothing words. 

“There, there baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, then felt how heated his skin felt. “Ah, my poor love, your are feverish.” Krolia carried her son to her bed, drawing up the covers around him as the poor boy shivered. 

“Thursty, Mommom.” Came the soft voice just as there was a knock on her door. Trevor stood just outside, hair tousled from sleep, peering in.

“His fever is back.” Krolia said, in answer to his raised eyebrows as she held up a glass for Keith to take a sip. “It’s fine though, I can look after him.”

A heavy sigh escaped Trevor’s frame, and he walked in to stand beside the bed, reaching out a hand to cover Keith’s forehead, taking in the watery eyes. “I’ll go get his medication from Louisa.”

“Trevor, it’s fine. I’m his mother, I can take care of him. Go back to sleep.”

“Krolia, I’m his father, so let me help.”

The two adults started at each other for a brief moment, then Keith’s little moan broke the silence.

“Fine.” Krolia said, ignoring the man’s slightly angry stare, attention on her son again. “But I don’t need you to stay up, I’m fine to look after my so...Keith tonight.” When she looked up her husband had already walked away.


End file.
